Burger Tank
Burger Tank is a fast food chain found throughout the ''Left 4 Dead'' series. In most campaigns, the Survivors usually pass by and go through the restaurant where supplies (such as ammo and first aid kits) can be found. In the Hard Rain campaign, the restaurant serves as a main objective and focus of the Finale. History It seems that the fast food chain has been around for at least a couple of decades as the business has been successful and is able to expand and open restaurants in other states. The restaurant is somewhat famous and is known to customers for its delicious food, beverages, and desserts (commented by Coach). The restaurants are also recognized by its brightly lit, rotating Burger Tank signs or billboard advertisements found on highways, in and on top of buildings. Burger Tank's main menu serves the following: Current Status When the infection appeared in the U.S. and evacuations were called by CEDA and the military, most of the restaurants were closed until further notice once the sickness passed. Survivors throughout the cities and refugees passed by Burger Tanks looking for food, using bathrooms, and gathering supplies to survive the apocalypse. First aid kits, ammo, weapons, and grenades can sometimes be found in some restaurants. Now the restaurants are empty, customers deserted, and only the wandering infected are inside the restaurants. Left 4 Dead: The Survivors have to pass by at least one Burger Tank in the city of Fairfield. They leave a safe room of a nearby Pawn Shop and enter the restaurant from the back of the building leading to an alley. They collect supplies and head out the front exit of the building towards Mercy Hospital. The other Burger Tank is optional if the Survivors want to enter it to look for supplies or rescue a Survivor. This one is found inside Metro International Airport in the city of Newburg. It is located just past the security checkpoint before the Duty Free store and next to the Atlas Statue. Left 4 Dead 2: There may be a Burger Tank at Whispering Oaks Amusement Park as Coach makes remarks/comments that may suggest that there may be a location at the park. The Survivors, however, never got the chance to see it or go through it. The second Burger Tank plays a more important role for the Survivors in the town of Ducatel. It severs as the drop-off point where the Survivors start off at the beginning of the campaign, Hard Rain, and plays a major role for the finale. This Burger Tank much more well stocked with weapons, ammo, grenades, and first aid kits, which the Survivors have to save for the return trip back. The Survivors go through the restaurant towards the sugar mill in The Milltown and return to it in the Town Escape where they must activate the sign to attract the attention of Virgil to come and pick them up. Gallery BurgerTank.jpg|The Burger Tank in Fairfield Airport Burger Tank.jpg|The Burger Tank inside Metro International Airport Ducatel Burger Tank.jpg|The Burger Tank in the town of Ducatel Burger Tank Menu.jpg|The menu at Burger Tank Burger Tank Sign.jpg|Burger Tank ad billboard in Whitney County Burger Tank Sign 2.jpg|Burger Tank ad billboard in Rayford Notes *Billboard advertisements for the restaurant can also be seen in Whitney County even though there are no restaurants nearby the area. *The name could also be implying, jokingly, that the Burger Tank's burgers are "as big as a tank" (or as big as the Special Infected, Tank) which maybe possibly meaning that the name is a joke on the part of the game designers at Valve. **The achievement Tank Burger, where you have to kill a Tank using only melee weapons, is another play on the restaurant. *The interiors of the Burger Tank restaurants all use a scheme similar to classic diners with red and white tiles. *The Burger Tank in Fairfield and Ducatel both have a rotating signs. **Interestingly, the one in Fairfield already had the lights on and is seen rotating without alerting the horde, whereas the one in Ducatel alerts the horde when it is turned on and begins the finale. This is likely because the one in Fairfield does not stand out in the surrounding city lights, while the one in Ductel is the only bright light source around and very visible in the dark. *Coach mentions the Burger Tank restaurant the most out of all the Survivors, most likely due to his appetite. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Locations Category:No Mercy Category:Dead Air Category:Hard Rain Category:Finale Category:Articles that need cleaning